That darn hoodie
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie and Eddie go out drinking after a friday shift and Jamie gives her his spare NYPD hoodie.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I was thinking of something short in between writing Back to the academy and this came to mind. First I would like to thank my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits and second thank Iz_Hawthorn on Wattpad for being my sounding board and telling me wonderful things to add to this story. Please read, enjoy and review.

It was a Friday evening, Jamie and Eddie had just changed after finishing their shift. When Eddie came out of the woman's locker room she shivered. Jamie, who had come out of the men's locker room, noticed this and ducked back inside. Eddie looked puzzled but waited patiently for him to return. Jamie came back out with a hoodie in his hand, which he passed to Eddie as he shut the door. "Here put this on." Jamie insisted.

"But don't you need it?" Eddie asked, while quirking an eyebrow.

"It's my spare hoodie. I am giving it to you to wear." Jamie waved it off as nothing.

She put on the hoodie and looked down at the front of it. It had NYPD in big bold yellow letters and it was a nice dark blue. She looked up, smiled and said "Thanks Jamie...". She then realized that he was wearing the exact same sweater. 'This can't be a coincidence. He must have planned this. Aww how cute.' Eddie thought.

"Ready to go Eddie?" he asked.

"Yep let's go get a drink and play a few rounds of darts." she replied.

Jamie and Eddie headed to their fave cop bar. When the pair got there they ordered some beers and found a free dart board. "Loser buys next round." Eddie declared.

"Sounds like a plan. You're on, Janko." Jamie replied in a flirty tone.

Kara walked by and did a double take. "Whoa. You guys are wearing the exact same sweater. That is too weird." Kara laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh hey Kara! How was your shift with Regetti?" Eddie asked nervously.

"It was good but that still doesn't answer why you guys are wearing the same clothes practically." Kara replied in a curious tone.

"Actually Kara, Eddie here was cold before we left the precinct. She forgot her jacket athome because the weather has been so warm lately, and she forgot to check the weather before she left. I gave her my spare NYPD hoodie to wear for the night." Jamie replied.

"Well aren't you just America's sweetheart, Jamie Reagan." Kara teased.

"He's the best partner in town." Eddie replied with a smile.

"Well I better get back to Regetti with these beers. Me and him are enjoying a few beers before going home to our spouses." Kara sighed.

"Wow, I am so glad things are working out well for you guys." Eddie replied giving Kara a one armed hug, so she didn't spill her bottles of beer.

"Thanks Eddie. Have a good night guys. Bye Jamie. Take care of her for me." Kara winked before heading off in Regetti's direction.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"Oh you know Kara. She's your best friend and she really cares about you." Jamie replied trying to dismiss the subject.

Eddie paused and then shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then let's play darts." She took a long drink of her beer.

Jamie started them off and threw the first dart. He scored 20 points. "Hah, not a bad start." Jamie said.

"Let's see what I can do." Eddie replied. She threw her first dart and scored 30 points. "Ooh Reagan you are so going down." Eddie said while pointing her finger on his chest for emphasis. She then squeezed his arm in a flirtatious way and laughed. Jamie loved when Eddie laughed.

Jamie threw his second dart and scored 30 points. "Looks like I'm at 50 points. Try and beat me Eddie." Jamie teased.

Jamie took Eddie's hair and tied it back in a wavy pony tail in the middle of the back of her head. Eddie was surprised by this and Jamie said "I don't want you to get too toasty or your hair to fall in your face." in a caring tone.

Eddie's heart melted and she replied "Thanks Jamie."

Eddie threw her second dart and scored 20 points. "All tied up and nowhere to go." Eddie said in a flirty voice.

Jamie gulped and threw his final dart. He scored 30 points. "Okay my final score is 80 so try and beat that." Jamie replied.

Eddie threw her final dart and hit inside the center ring. Eddie jumped up and down and said "Ha take that Reagan. 100 points and that means next round is on you." Eddie said with a grin.

"Yep congrats partner. That was a good game." Jamie replied smiling.

"Let's sit down for a little bit Jamie." Eddie said while grabbing his hand and dragging him to an available table.

They finished their first beer and Jamie went to get them each another beer. Jamie came back with a beer in each hand and gave one to Eddie. "Thanks Jamie." Eddie said with a smile after squeezing his hand.

"You're welcome Eddie. You earned this." Jamie replied with a big smile.

Someone came up to them and said "Hey do you guys normally coordinate your outfits to match or was this just an accident?"

"Actually I just gave her my spare hoodie to wear tonight. It's cold outside tonight." Jamie replied.

"Well I think you guys look good matching." The person said before walking away.

They had a few other cops tell them they looked good in the same hoodie. They both looked at each other and blushed. They were surprised so many people had noticed. "Hey Jamie, did you plan this?" Eddie whispered as she pulled at the hoodie then gestured between them.

"I have no idea what you mean. I just happen to have two of these hoodies and one was hanging in my locker." Jamie replied while trying to sound innocent.

Truth be told Jamie had kept that hoodie in his locker for a day like today. "If you're sure..." Eddie trailed off.

Jamie laughed and replied "I'm sure Eddie."

As the night wound down and the pair finished their second beer, it was time to leave and go home. Since they were close to Eddie's apartment Jamie offered to walk her home.

The walk to Eddie's apartment was kinda quiet. She was tired and Jamie could tell. "Hey were almost at your apartment. Then you can go up, crash out in bed and sleep in tomorrow." Jamie said.

"Ooh you know just what to say to make a girl happy." Eddie replied in a flirty, sleepy sounding tone.

When they arrived at Eddie's apartment she said "Well here we are."

"Yep now up you go and straight to bed with you." Jamie replied in a caring tone.

Eddie started to remove the hoodie when Jamie pulled it back down over her body. "Jamie what are you doing?" Eddie said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"You keep it." Jamie replied with a smile.

Eddie let the words sink in for a moment before she said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have the one I am wearing and plus it looks so good on you." Jamie said in a sincere yet flirty tone.

Eddie smiled and couldn't believe Jamie was giving her one of his hoodies to keep. Eddie looked up at Jamie and just as she did he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now get inside before I have to drag your butt to your door." Jamie warned in a teasing tone.

"Yes Jamie." Eddie replied then squeezed Jamie's hand and ran up the stairs and into her building after unlocking the door.

Jamie took a cab back to his apartment and smiled the whole way home. He was so glad he had mustered up the courage to give Eddie his spare NYPD hoodie.

Eddie curled up in her bed and smelled Jamie's hoodie as she slowly drifted off to sleep feeling very happy.

The end

A/N: Finished at 2 am so hoping this is good. Thanks and see you soon.


End file.
